


Message in the Sand

by EiriniThalassa



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Feels, Original Character(s), Romantic Fluff, Summer Vacation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiriniThalassa/pseuds/EiriniThalassa
Summary: Carina and Maya take another vacation together. Nothing but fluff really. :)
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 52
Kudos: 629





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had to post today. :) Bright and early.
> 
> For now, this is a short one-shot, but should there be a demand for more, I can make it longer (and even fluffier.) :D So, if you like it, let me know!
> 
> I don't own the characters.

“Carina, wake up.” Maya said softly as she placed a soft kiss to her sleeping girlfriend’s temple. She received a groan in response. “C’mon, sleepyhead, it’s a beautiful morning… Wake up.” she tried again, now gently stroking the long brown curls.

“No, tired. Ho sonno - wanna sleep!” came a muffled response from Carina, her girlfriend of a little over a year.

Maya bit down a chuckle. Sleepy Carina was so much fun! “Car...” she cooed. “Wake up.”

After receiving a grunt in response, Maya decided to change tactics. Taking Carina’s right hand in hers, she started playing with her fingers. Finally, after a few moments, her efforts paid, off and the Italian slowly opened her eyes.

“What time is it?” she asked, her voice laced with sleep.

“A little after 7.” Maya said, not letting go of Carina hand; the contact causing pleasant goosebumps on the brunette’s skin.

“You do know we are on vacation, right?” she asked meaningfully.

“I do.” Maya nodded, smiling adoringly at the woman that had stolen her heart the moment she uttered the words - ‘you look familiar’.

“Are you sure?” Carina countered, suppressing a yawn: “Because, as I understand it, the whole point of being on vacation is not having to get up at the dawn. Especially when you were up half of the night before!”

Now, Maya laughed earnestly, making Carina wake up instantly. The blonde’s laughter had become one of her favorite sounds and it always made her heart soar with happiness.

“It’s not the whole point of being on vacation, and it is not dawn, Car. The sun has been up for almost two hours.” Maya remarked. Then, her expression changed. “And, as far as being up late is concerned, I didn’t hear you complaining about it last night. In fact, if memory serves me, I was the one that said that we should get some sleep. Repeatedly. However, if you would rather sleep more in lieu of certain other activities; that can certainly be arranged!”

She feigned offence and tried to get off the bed. However, her intentions were immediately thwarted by the brunette, who sat up swiftly, and instinctively took hold of her wrist. “Don’t you dare!” she warned, her chocolate eyes smiling.

Maya raised her eyebrows knowingly, smiling tellingly. “Getting a little worried, are we, Doctor?”

Carina rolled her eyes slightly at that comment, but said nothing. Using her free hand she ran her fingers through Maya’s hair, reciprocating the earlier goosebumps. “Why is your hair damp?” she asked.

“Because I’ve been out swimming.”

“When?”

“I went out a few minutes after six.”

The Italian shook her head in disbelief. “I will never understand your willingness to get up early even when you don’t have to.” she said.

Of the two, Maya was the early bird, and since they had begun living together some four months prior, it had not been unusual - on their days off - for Maya to get up, go for her morning run, come back, and find Carina still fast asleep.

“Mornings are my favorite part of the day and I like to enjoy them.” the Fire Captain remarked in response to the brunette’s comment.

“I hate mornings!” Carina groaned in frustration...

...making Maya laugh again: “I know you do, babe!”

Carina was really not a morning person However, she had always managed to function impeccably when required to - namely at work. It was yet another of the many things Maya admired about Carina.

“However, I have to say, you’ve improved since we first moved in together.” the blonde went on to note with a chuckle. “You are no longer trying to kill my alarm clock.”

“Too much work.” the Italian returned with a smile. “So, I take it you and the seagulls were the only ones at the beach.”

“Actually, no. There were quite a few people out there already.” Maya replied.

“Crazy people!” Carina quipped.

“Maybe. But, you love one of those crazy people.” Maya returned with her dimples on full-display, melting Carina instantly, as usual.

“That I certainly do!” she uttered adoringly, looking into those beautiful blue eyes that held the key to her heart from the moment she first saw them, and that had since been occupying all her dreams and most of her thoughts.

Now, Maya melted as well. She leaned forward and kissed the Italian’s lips sweetly.

“You taste like oranges.” Carina said, smiling, as their eyes met again.

Maya returned the smile. “I had a glass of orange juice when I came back from the beach.”

“How is the water?”

“Absolutely amazing, and the weather is beautiful. So, what do you say you get up, have a shower and then we go have some breakfast - they have freshly-baked croissants and honey - and then hit the beach together?”

“I have a better idea, bella. Why don’t we have a shower together - you know to save water - then order breakfast in, and go to the beach later?” Carina countered with a knowing expression.

“Our showers together rarely save water, Car, you know that.” Maya deadpanned, matching her expression. “And, if we order breakfast in, we’ll just end up spending most of the day in bed, like yesterday.”

“And, that would be bad, because....” the brunette challenged, running her fingers through Maya’s hair; her brown eyes sparkling tellingly.

“I didn’t say it would be bad, quite the contrary, in fact.” Maya returned, interlacing their fingers, her voice raspier now. “But, when we get back home, people are going to inquire about the places we’ve visited, the sights we’ve seen, the things we’ve done; and we are not going to have much to tell them if we end up spending most of our vacation inside this bungalow.”

“So? We’ll Google it! Problema risolto – problem solved!” Carina readily returned, making Maya laugh, yet again.

“As tempting as your offer sounds, babe, I must decline. I do have a counter-offer, though. You take a shower, we go have breakfast, go to the beach, and then once we get back from the beach… We take a shower together and take it from there.”

“You promise we’ll have a shower together when we get back?” the brunette asked with a slight pout, realizing she had lost this particular argument.

“I promise.” Maya said as she gave her a quick kiss: “Now, go get ready so we can leave. I’m hungry!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vacation continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this tomorrow, but all of your comments and kudos have made be so happy that I've decided to do it today! Thank you, all! :)
> 
> Hope you like this chapter as well ;) Have a great day, everyone!

Little less than an hour later, they walked into the open-air restaurant that was close to their hired bungalow. As soon as they entered, a smiling tall, handsome, black-haired man greeted them; one more cordially than the other.

“Buongiorno, signorina Carina. _Kalimera_! How did you sleep? Good morning, Ms. Maya.”

“Kalimera, Dimitiri. I’ve slept very well, _efharisto_.” Carina replied with a smile. Maya just nodded.

“What would you like to eat this morning?” the man asked, now looking only at Carina.

“I hear you have freshly-baked croissants and honey.” she said.

“Indeed, we do.” the man said, his smile unwavering.

“Great. I would like a couple of those, and some herbal tea, please.” Carina said.

“I’ll have a slice of cheese pita and a yoghurt.” Maya said, not waiting to be asked.

The man nodded. “Very well.”

As Dimitris went to get their order, Maya and Carina walked over to one of the tables that offered the best view of the sea and the beach in front, and sat down.

“You were right.” Carina said as she inhaled the sea air fully. “It really is a beautiful morning!”

Maya smiled. “See? And you wanted to stay inside.”

“Yes. And, I still like my idea a little better. But, it doesn’t take away the fact that it is _ena omorfo prwi_ – a beautiful morning.”

Maya shook her head, her smile wide. “Show-off!”

“Well, you know the saying – when in Rome… Or, in this case, Greece…” she chuckled. 

“Meaning what, exactly? That you’re supposed to speak the language of every country you visit?”

“No, of course not. But, it can’t hurt if you do. And, anyway, I don’t speak Greek. At least not fluently. I just happen to know a few words and expressions, that’s all.”

“That you just happened to remember for the fun of it!” Maya quipped.

The brunette shrugged. “Well, we’d spent a few summer vacations here in Greece when I was growing up, so…”

“It must’ve been nice. Spending vacations in different places, I mean.” Maya suddenly remarked, her tone changing.

Carina frowned. “You never traveled during your vacations as a kid?”

“Well, you know my father, by reputation at least.” Maya returned meaningfully. “So, you can probably imagine that vacations hadn’t exactly been high up on his list of priorities. I’d basically spent all of my free time training. But, in all fairness, it did help me win me a gold medal at the Olympics, so…”

Suddenly, Carina felt a wave of sadness for Maya. She was certainly no stranger to an authoritarian and overly demanding father herself; but at least, she had been given some freedom. Unlike Maya. She reached for the blonde’s hand and interlaced their fingers together.

“I am so sorry, bella. But, we are going to make up for it, together. From now on, whenever we can, we are going to travel somewhere.”

“Sounds great. Although, with our jobs and schedules, we’ll be lucky if we get another chance like this… I don’t know… years from now, probably!” Maya remarked with a light chuckle, her cheerful mood back.

It was the last week of July and the two had been spending the second day of their seven-day vacation in Greece.

“I prefer to be more optimistic.” Carina returned in response the the blonde’s comment.

Maya leaned forward and kissed the brunette sweetly. “Of course you do. And, for the record, I’m really glad you’ve talked me into coming here. It’s absolutely beautiful!” she said after a few beats of silence as she took in the scenery around them: “Plus, there are so many things to do around here.”

Carina smiled knowingly. When she had pitched Maya her vacation location, she had made sure it included a lot of additional activities. “I thought you might like that. And, I’m really glad I’ve talked you into coming here, too. Although, for the record, I would have happily stayed at home as well. All I wanted was to have a vacation with you.” she admitted earnestly.

Maya beamed. “Me too. But, I’m still glad we came. And while we’re on the subject, I wouldn’t mind coming back here to Greece, or go to Spain, for our next vacation – whenever that may be.”

Carina laughed. “Noted. But, I’m a little curious, though. What happened to Italy?” Maya’s pitch for this vacation had been Italy.

“Well, I don’t know… I’ve been doing some thinking, and while I definitely wanna go to Italy at some point; I kinda figured that, since you’re Italian, it wouldn’t be much of a vacation for you.”

Carina gave her a look that was somewhere between confusion and amusement. “Italy is a pretty big country too, Maya. For example, it’s an almost two-hour direct flight from Milano to Catania. And even though I am Italian, I haven’t seen all of it yet.”

“I know it’s a big country. It’s just that…”

But, she stopped mid-utterance because she noticed Dimitris walking back to them, carrying their breakfasts.

“Here you are. Freshly-baked croissants, honey and herbal tea.” he said, looking at Carina with a broad smile.

Carina returned his smile. “Efharisto, Dimitri.”

“Here’s your cheese pita and yoghurt.” he then said to Maya, his smile much smaller now.

“Thank you.” the blonde said with a curt nod, but no smile.

“If you need anything else, please don’t hesitate to ask.” Dimitris then said, looking only at Carina again.

“We will. Grazie, Dimitri.” she said.

The man nodded before he turned around and walked away.

“Could he be any less subtle?!” Maya grumbled, clearly irritated, as Dimitris left their earshot.

“He’s just being polite and a good host, bella.” Carina noted matter-of-factly.

Maya promptly shot her a look that said _seriously_ , before she deadpanned...

“I didn’t know that being a good host included selective inquiries about your guests’ sleeping patterns! Or, multilingual conversations! I mean, c’mon!”

Carina had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing. Seeing Maya like this made her heart flutter, and even more certain about the decision she had recently made.

“You’re so cute when you’re jealous!” she said teasingly, both her expression and her words making it impossible for Maya to stay annoyed as much as wanted to.

“I am not jealous, Carina!” she protested: “I just think it’s rude to flirt with someone’s girlfriend right in front of them!” she noted dryly as she bit off a piece of her cheese _pita_. “I mean, I know you’re amazing and hot, but a little common decency wouldn’t hurt! At least that guy that challenged me to do push-ups against him on our first vacation… What was his name…Todd! Yeah, Todd… At least he didn’t know you were my girlfriend. But, this one does!”

Maya trusted her girlfriend completely and implicitly, and she knew her trust was equally reciprocated; but this guy’s behavior had really irked her.

Meanwhile, Carina calmly spread honey on the warm croissant, while the corner of her mouth curved into a telling smile as she remember that particular episode from their first vacation together.

“You do realize that he could walk around here half-naked, or even completely naked, and that it would make absolutely no difference to me, right?” she suddenly remarked offhandedly, looking at Maya.

The blonde nearly choked on her food. She gave Carina a warning look as she coughed. However, the brunette remained completely unfazed. She just grinned in triumph and took a bite of her croissant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kalimera - good morning, good day/afternoon  
> Efharisto - thank you


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More vacation fluff :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter (for now, at least) ;) .
> 
> Thank you again for all your comments and kudos. :) I hope you like this chapter as well.

“I still can’t believe you have found out about this place!” Carina said, looking at Maya in a slight awe, some forty minutes later.

They were relaxing on a pebble beach in a little secluded cove, not far from the restaurant. The whole cove was covered in pebbles, except for one tiny sandy portion that had been practically void of them. And, since it was a small cove, there was no one but the two of them around; and clear water in front.

“It’s one of the perks of being the early bird, babe!” Maya pointed out, traces of smugness in her voice: “You get to meet the locals and learn about the sites and places that are not in the brochures.”

After they had gone back to their bungalow to change for the beach, after breakfast; Maya had informed Carina she was taking her to the place one of the locals had told her about earlier that morning.

“Perhaps you’re right. But, the locals are usually not too keen on giving away their private sites and places to tourists. You must have made quite the impression on them for them to want to share this one with you, on the first meet.” the brunette remarked, raising her eyebrows tellingly.

“You doubt my first impression abilities, Dr. DeLuca?” Maya asked, matching Carina’s expression.

“Quite the contrary, Captain Bishop! I am more than aware of your first impression abilities...” the Italian replied meaningfully with a small smile as she remembered their first encounter at the bar, and how instantly struck she had been by the blonde. “Why do you think I’d offered to buy you that drink? You don’t really think I was actually interested in the nose story, do you?”

Maya’s heart fluttered at Carina’s words and an adoring smile spread across her face as she shifted. Their faces were mere inches apart. “To be honest, I didn’t really hear much of what you were saying, at first. I had been too mesmerized by your smile.” she said before she leaned in and closed the remaining distance between them in a breathtaking kiss.

As the need for air became too great, they pulled apart; beaming with happiness.

“I’ve missed you over these past three weeks.” Carina said once she was able to find voice again, interlacing their fingers.

For about three weeks prior to their vacation, they had been on completely conflicting schedules and working a lot of overtime; which consequently meant they had barely seen each other – except in passing, when one happened to come home just as the other was about to leave. Or, maybe, late at night/early in the morning.

“Tell me about it!” Maya said in response to Carina’s comment she ran her free hand through the brunette’s damp hair. “Near the end there, I’m pretty sure that people at the Station were drawing straws to see which one of them has bring me the reports. They were literally avoiding eye-contact with me in passing. And, I mean _everyone_ – even Andy!” the blonde chuckled.

Carina laughed earnestly at the comment, making Maya’s already full heart even fuller. She knew that Carina only laughed like that when she was truly relaxed and happy.

“Well, it’s a good thing that we went on this vacation, then.” the Italian noted. “Because who knows what would have happened in another week.”

“I would’ve had a mutiny on my hands probably; which would, most likely, have resulted in my demotion.” Maya said, only half kidding.

Carina gave her a look of surprise. “I don’t believe it! Was it really that bad?”

“You have no idea!” Maya returned with a telling smile. “But, in the end, it was all worth it. Because, this now, is absolutely perfect!”

Carina kissed Maya’s lips sweetly. “I agree. But, you know what would make it even more perfect?”

“What?” the blonde asked, curious

“An ice-cream.” 

“You want me to get us ice-creams?”

“ _Si’, per favore_. Would you?” the brunette said with an expression Maya could never resist. Not that she was able to resist much when it came to Carina DeLuca, anyway. Naturally, the same was also true the other way around.

“For you, babe – anything!” Maya replied with an adoring smile just before she gave Carina a quick peck on the lips and got up. “I’ll be right back! Don’t go anywhere!” she said with a wink before she turned around and hurried away.

It had not taken Maya long to come back carrying two ice-cream cups.

“Here you go. One ch...” But, she did not finish her utterance.

She stopped dead in her tracks a few steps from Carina. Holding the ice-cream containers, one in each hand, she stared at the sight before her in a mixture of sheer disbelief, shock, and joy.

“Carina...” she breathed out, somehow, still not entirely certain that what she was seeing was real.

Carina was standing on her beach towel, holding a little black velvet box with what looked like a beautiful ring inside; next to a message written in that corner of the cove covered in sand, which read - _‘Maya, will you marry me?’_

With a smile that hoped would cover how nervous she was, Carina started...

“Maya, _sei la mia anima gemella_ and the love of my life. I love you with all that I am – forever - and I want to spend the rest of my days only with you. _Vuoi sposarmi?_ Will you marry me?” she asked, her voice quivering slightly, her eyes reflecting all the love she felt for Maya.

“Yes… Si’! Yes, I will marry you, Carina!” Maya returned, without missing a beat, in an emotion-filled rasp.

It was only then that they realized that Maya was still holding the ice-cream cups and that they were standing too far apart. Without a second thought, the blonde dropped the cups on the ground - with a chuckle from both - and stepped closer to Carina until they were only inches apart.

They stayed like that for a few moments, crying and smiling at the same time, before Carina took the ring out of the box with her trembling hand, and put it on Maya’s equally trembling one.

A beat later, the distance between them disappeared in the most amazing kiss. And, once again, it was only the lack of oxygen that broke it.

As sparkling chocolate brown met sparkling blue again, Maya uttered breathlessly...

“And, just in case you are wondering – you are my soulmate and the love of my life, too. I love you just as much, and I want to spend the rest of my days only with you, as well!”

Carina beamed. Instinctively, she pulled her fiancée even closer, placing a loving kiss to her temple. “I am glad!” she whispered.

“Not as much as me, babe! Believe me!” Maya returned instantly. Then, she looked at the ring that was now adorning her left ring finger. “It’s beautiful!”

It was a white gold ring with diamond and blue sapphire.

“I am glad you like it.” the brunette said earnestly. “It reminded me of you the instant I saw it, and I immediately knew it was the one.” she explained.

“When did you buy it?” Maya wanted to know.

The Italian smiled meaningfully. “The day we booked out vacation.” she replied. “Looks like it was truly meant to be!”

Maya smiled. “Just like you and I!”

“Just like you and I!” Carina assented. “Although, to be honest, this wasn’t exactly how I had imagined the proposal. I had had more of an indoor-setting in mind; but when you brought me here... Just like with the ring - I knew this was it!”

Suddenly, Maya realized something. “But, how? I mean, you didn’t know where I was taking you.” she pointed out.

“No, I didn’t. But, I knew it had to be somewhere special. I mean, we are on vacation in Greece, after all!” 

The blonde chuckled. “Fair point!”

A sweet kiss followed. 

“Just so you know, though, I’m buying you a ring as well, as soon as possible.” Maya then went on to inform her fiancée. “I wouldn’t want people getting the idea that you are single and/or available.”

Carina laughed. “Oh, believe me, bella, there’s no chance – _assolutamente_ \- of that happening!” 

“Be that as it may, I’m still not taking any chances! One can never be too careful of all the Todds and Dimitris out there.” Maya readily returned grinning and Carina laughed again. Maya’s eyes caught the puddled remnants of their ice-creams. “And, now, since you’ve asked for ice-creams, and the first two are effectively ruined; I’m going to get us fresh ones.” she said as she tried to break their embrace.

However, she was instantly stopped by Carina, who instinctively tightened it. “No you’re not! I am not letting you out of my sight. Besides, I have a much better idea.” she returned as a mischievous grin spread across her face, and her eyes sparkled knowingly, sending an instant rush of heat through the blonde. “Why don’t we just skip the ice-creams altogether and go back to the bungalow? Because, if I am not mistaken, I am owed a shower…”

A few moments later, they were already running toward their bungalow, had in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. :)
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed it. Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And, the vacation goes on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this happened! :) The muse came back for a visit - hope you guys don't mind (I know some of you definitely won't.)  
> Let me know either way! ;)
> 
> I googled firemen and regulations on wearing jewelry, so if I am wrong - blame it on Google hahaha

“What are you thinking about right now?” Carina asked, playing with Maya’s hair, as they lay in bed that late afternoon.

“How happy I am to have you in my life!” the blonde replied without missing a beat.

And, Carina’s heart fluttered again. “I never thought you were such a romantic when I first met you. And, as far as you being happy about me being in your life - I can say the same thing about you being in mine, bella.” she returned adoringly. 

Maya beamed. “Well, to be honest, until I met you, I didn’t think of myself as much of a romantic.” she admitted earnestly, brushing Carina’s forearm with her fingertips. “I guess you brought out a side in me that I didn’t even know was there.”

Carina leaned in and kissed her sweetly. “I am very happy that I did, because I like this romantic side of you, very much.”

The blonde paused for a beat. “Can I ask you something?”

“You can ask me anything, bella, you know that.”

“It’s about after when we first hooked up. Remember?”

Carina gave her a small smile. “You mean, when you told me that I was hot, but that you didn’t need a girlfriend?”

Maya clenched her jaw - she would never be able to forgive herself for that! “I wish I’d never said that!” she uttered guiltily.

“I know. But, it’s OK. Honestly.” Carina assured her softly.

Maya sighed. “Why didn’t you leave? What made you close the door and kiss me, instead?”

“Your eyes.” the Italian promptly replied. “I could see it in your eyes that you were truly sorry, and that you didn’t want me to leave.”

Maya swallowed hard. “Ti amo tanto, Carina! Thank you so much for not leaving.”

“Thank _you_ for saying _yes._ And I love you very much, too!”

A breathtaking kiss followed.

“I still can’t believe we’re engaged!” Maya rasped breathlessly as only the need for air eventually broke it. “It seems so surreal. I mean, it’s awesome, but surreal!”

The brunette nodded. “I agree. But, it’s only been a few hours. I imagine it needs some more getting used to.”

“Well, I think showing this rock off will help me get used to it very quickly!” Maya quipped, lifting her left hand looking at the ring. “I hate that I’ll have to take it off for work, though. But, I can tell you, right now - I am not taking my wedding band off!” she announced vehemently.

“I thought you had to take off all jewelry.” Carina noted, her heart missing a beat at the thought of Maya wearing her wedding ring.

“Generally, yes. But, wedding rings are the exception to the rule, and a matter of personal choice.” the blonde explained. “And, mine is staying on!”

“Unfortunately, I won’t be able to wear mine most of the time, at least not on my finger. But, I will be wearing it around my neck, or my scrubs, instead.”

“Well, that’s good to know. But to get to that, I have to get an engagement ring, first. Speaking of which, how do you say - _I am her fiancée_ in Italian?”

“ _Io sono la sua fidanzata._ ”

“ _Io sono la sua finzanata.”_ Maya promptly repeated the phrase. Or, at least, she tried to. “How did I do?” she asked.

Carina chuckled. “It will get better with practice.”

“You bet it will!” the blonde accepted. She had every intention of learning and pronouncing this phrase as correctly as she possibly could. “And, how do you say fiancée in Greek?” she went on to ask. “If you know. And, just the actual word will do. I don’t need the whole sentence.”

“ _I_ _arravoniastikia_ _(_ η αρραβωνιαστικιά).” the brunette said.

Maya made a face. “Yeah… No. The Italian world is already hard, but the Greek one is just waaaay too complicated!”

Carina laughed. “Well, that’s Greek for you!”

“I guess. Though, I have to say, for someone who only “happens to know a few words and expressions”, it’s an odd choice for a word to know.” the blonde now remarked meaningfully.

Carina smirked. “The last summer I’d spent here in Greece with my father, I’d met a group of locals. They’d accepted me into their circle, and I’d spent most of my time here with them. They were all a few years older than me, and among them, there was this couple. During my stay here, he proposed and she accepted. That’s how I know the word.”

“He proposed to her in front of you?!” Maya asked, surprised.

“No, of course not! I had found out after the fact.”

“Ah, OK. So, did they get married?”

Carina shrugged. “I don’t know. We’d lost contact after I left.”

“Too bad. It’s a very cute story, though.”

Carina grinned. “And, you are very cute when you’re jealous!”

She leaned in for another kiss. Maya reciprocated the kiss at first, but before things could get too serious, she pulled back.

“No.” she said, breathlessly, getting off the bed.

“No?! What do you mean – no?!” the Italian asked visibly surprised, and not too happy at the moment.

“I mean _no_ , Carina. We can’t do this now. We’ve barely left the bungalow, again today; and before you say anything – no, I don’t mind it in the least – but, I would like to go out for a bit more today. It’s a beautiful summer evening and I would like us to go for a walk in town, so I can show off my ring.” she winked. “And I still owe you an ice-cream.”

Carina shook her head, looking at her fiancée. She was smiling again. “You make it impossible for me to be angry at you, or even irritated. _Non e’ giusto –_ it’s not fair!”

The blonde grinned. What can I say, babe - it’s a gift! Now, get off the bed, so we can get ready and go for a walk.”

“Are you absolutely sure I can’t convince you to stay in?” Carina asked with a suggestive look.

Maya cleared her throat as, for a second, she debated giving in. But, only for a second. “No. But, keep that thought for when we get back!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Weekend! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And a little more vacation fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's time for Carina and Maya to go back to Seattle - they do have jobs, after all. ;) So, this is the final chapter - for real this time! :)
> 
> I hope you like this one, too. Let me know. :)

Forty minutes later, they were in town enjoying a walk. On their way to town, they had stopped by that open air-restaurant near their bungalow because Maya wanted to say _thank you_ for the exquisite lunch they had prepared for them (they had ordered in). Of course, Carina knew it could have waited until the next morning, and breakfast; but she went along with it, anyway. And, as luck would have it - or maybe not - Dimitris was working there again; and the expression of triumph on Maya’s face when she had casually shown him her ring, had made the stop more than worthwhile for Carina. She had also noticed the fleeting expression of shock on the waiter’s face, but she really did not care one way or the other.

“ _E’ bellissimo qui._ It’s beautiful here. So peaceful! Even though there are a lot of people around, the atmosphere is so nice and relaxing. There’s no rush.” she said as she and Maya walked down a street, hand in hand.

It was late dusk and the last strokes of sunlight painted the sky different shades of yellow, orange, red and even purple.

“It is beautiful. But, after a few days, I think I’d miss the adrenaline.” Maya admitted. “Wouldn’t you?”

Carina thought for a moment. “I suppose I would, yes. But, still, it is nice to go away somewhere quiet, every once in a while. And this town reminds me of the little towns of Central and Southern Italy.”

Maya noticed how she did not use the word _home_ in that sentence. “Do you miss Italy?” she asked.

“Sometimes. But, it’s usually because some little thing, or a particular detail, reminds me of it. Not because I miss it per se. After my mother left, I had made it a point not to get attached to any place…” the Italian paused for a moment again, stopping their walk. “Or person.”

“And now?” Maya asked with a smile.

Carina smiled as well as she lifted Maya’s left hand with her own. “Now it seems it is no longer the case.”

Maya leaned in and kissed her. “I’m glad to hear that.”

They continued their walk for a bit before Carina stopped again, effectively stopping Maya as well. “What is it?” the blonde asked.

“How about we take a selfie under that olive tree over there?” she said, pointing to a rather robust olive tree not far in front of them.

Maya gave her a look. “Really, babe?! Are we really going to be the kind of people that take a picture, and caption, every single moment of their vacation?”

Carina let go of the blonde’s hand. “First of all, I said – let’s take a selfie. I said nothing about captioning anything, or posting it anywhere.” she remarked, her hands now on her hips in a defiant pose. “And, secondly, I want to have pictures from our summer vacation to look at during the long, rainy, cold Seattle winters.”

Maya had to admit that Carina made a good point. She opened her mouth to say as much, but the brunette interjected before she could.

“And, thirdly, you are the one to talk about taking pictures. Or, do I need to remind you of a certain calendar?!”

Maya swallowed a groan and protested. “It was for a good cause!” Even though she did not regret doing it, it definitely had not been her finest moment.

“And so is this!” Carina countered. “It is going to cheer me up when I am _feeling out_ in winter, or during a long shift.”

Maya thought about correcting the Italian on her linguistic slip up, but immediately decided against it. She smirked. “I thought that was my job.” she said instead.

Carina grinned. “It is, normally. But, we are not going to be together 24/7, so…”

Maya shook her head and sighed. “Fine. Let’s take a selfie.”

They did. They took several of them to be exact and were smiling on every one. Then, they continued their walk for a bit more when Maya stopped in front of one of the souvenir shops on the side of the street.

“What do you say we go in and see if we can find gifts for everyone back home? Or for some of them, at least?”

Carina nodded. “Of course. You go ahead, and I’ll catch up with you in a few minutes.”

Maya looked at the Italian in confusion.

“I suddenly have a _hampering_ for ice-cream, and I saw an ice-cream shop not far behind.” she explained.

“OK, let’s go!”

“No, you go in and see if there’s anything we could buy, I’ll get us the ice-creams.”

“But, I owe you one.”

“No, you don’t. As I recall, I asked for an ice-cream and you got me one. And the fact that you dropped it before I could eat it, was really more my fault than yours.” Carina laughed softly as she remembered Maya dropping the ice-cream cups on the sand. “Therefore, you don’t owe me an ice-cream.”

Maya laughed as well. “Good point! OK. You go get us ice-creams, and I’ll see what they have in here.”

Carina kissed Maya’s cheek. “ _Torno subito!_ (I’ll be right back!) _”_

“OK. And, Car… You have a _hankering_ for ice-cream, not _hampering._ ”

Carina processed this piece of information and nodded. “OK.” Then, she turned around and started toward the ice-cream shop.

As she watched her fiancée walk away, Maya couldn’t keep a smile off her face. A few moments later, she entered the souvenir shop. “Hi. _Kalispera._ ” she said, trying to remember the phrase for _good evening_ Carina had taught her. “Do you speak English?”

“ _Kalispera_. Yes, I do.” said the man behind the counter.

“Great! I am looking for some souvenirs for my friends.”

“Anything in particular?”

Maya looked at the various item on display. “Well, I…” she suddenly stopped mid-utterance as her eye caught one particular piece. She pointed to it. “That seashell bracelet. Can I take a look at it?”

“Of course.” the man said and handed Maya the requested item. “It is made by hand, and it is unique. The person who has made it is a friend of mine, and all the seashells in it are from a beach nearby.”

It was a bracelet made of seashells of different shapes, sizes and colors on a blue and white string. It was simple, but very beautiful, and it was clear that the person who made it had really put thought and effort into it. And, even though she could probably find similar ones in many places around the world, Maya knew Carina would love it.

“I’ll take it!” she said. “How much is it?”

The man told her and she paid. “Do you want me to put it in a bag for you?”

“Yes, please.”

A few moments later, the man handed her the bag with the bracelet. “Would you like to take a look at anything else?”

“Not right now, thank you. But, I will come back tomorrow. Bye!”

The man nodded. _“_ OK. See you tomorrow, then. _Antio sas!”_ (Bye!)

As Maya stepped outside, she noticed Carina coming her way, carrying two ice-cream cups. “Hey!” the brunette said, slightly surprised to see her exit the shop. “Why are you out so soon? Didn’t you find anything you liked?”

“Actually I did, quite a few pieces. But, we’ll come back to look at them tomorrow.”

“But, I don’t understand… Why can’t we go in right now?”

“Because, right now I bought _you_ something and I don’t want to mix your present with anyone else’s.” Maya said, showing her the bag.

Carina smiled. “OK. Let me see it.”

“Let’s go sit down first. That way you can look at it properly, and we can eat our ice-creams before they turn into mush again.”

The Italian nodded. “OK.”

They walked to the nearby bench and sat down.

“Here.” Maya said, handing Carina the bag…

…while Carina handed Maya her ice-cream cup. Then, she reached into the bag and took out the bracelet. “It’s beautiful! _Grazie,_ bella!” she said earnestly, looking at the item.

There was a streetlamp near where they were sitting and it provided enough light for Carina to be able to see the bracelet well. She stretched out her arm for Maya to put it on. The blonde happily obliged.

“The guy at the shop said that all of the seashells are from a nearby beach, and also, that a person who made it is a local.”

“It’s really beautiful!” Carina affirmed again, inspecting it more closely. “I love it!” She leaned in for a sweet kiss.

“I thought you might. That’s why I bought it as soon as I saw it.” Maya said as she picked up her ice-cream. “And, I’m really glad I found it because today is a very special day and I wanted to get you something, too. I mean, I know it’s not a ring, but…”

“I am actually glad it’s not.” Carina admitted. “Because, I know you’ll get me the ring… But, the fact that you saw this, thought of me, and bought it because you knew I would like it – it means so much to me!”

“How is it that you always know just what to say?” Maya asked, melting faster than her ice-cream; her dimples showing.

Carina winked, grinning. “It’s a gift!” As she took a spoon of her own ice-cream, her expression changed a little. “But, it’s also, because I love you.”

Maya reached for her hand and kissed it. “I love you too, babe.”

Then, a comfortable silence fell over them as they continued to eat their ice-creams, sharing glances and smiles that spoke volumes. Happy and at peace, because they knew that, today, their forever had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your comments and kudos! :D
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed reading this fic, at least, half as much as I have writing it.


End file.
